


The Memory Remains

by nochick_fics



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon - Anime, Diamond Dust Rebellion, Gen, Memories of Nobody, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya pays Ichigo a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately following Diamond Dust Rebellion with a nod to Memories of Nobody. Hints at Ichigo/Senna, if you want to read it that way. Originally posted to LiveJournal on 4/26/12.

Ichigo sensed him moments before he appeared in his bedroom window.  But of course, such was always the case whenever one of them decided to stop by unannounced. 

“I could have been beating off, you know.” He closed his book and turned to stare at the Shinigami perched in the window.

Hitsugaya’s eyes widened briefly at the comment, and Ichigo chuckled.  He would have never dared to say such a thing to anyone else; Renji would have called him a pervert, Ikkaku would have challenged him to a fight, Yumichika would have... well, Ichigo wasn't sure, but he had some theories, and Rangiku probably would have asked to watch.  But for some reason, there was something entirely too amusing about scandalizing Hitsugaya, and Ichigo could not resist the urge to do so.

“I hope that you would not do… _that_ … with your window wide open.”  The captain stepped into the room and stood there, primly smoothing his hands along the front of his haori before folding his arms and fixing the teen with a firm gaze.  “I would like to think that even someone like you has a limit to his crassness, Kurosaki.” 

“If so, I haven’t found it yet,” Ichigo replied cheekily as he stood up from the desk and leaned against it.  “So did you just decide to pop in and insult me for no reason or what?”

Hitsugaya’s brow creased in a frown and his attention was suspiciously diverted to the floor.  “No,” he said, clearing his throat.  “I just wanted… to thank you again… for your help with Kusaka.”

“Oh.” Ichigo was so genuinely stunned by the open show of gratitude that he almost forgot the proper response.  “Y-You’re welcome.”

The Shinigami nodded and began to climb back through the window.  He was halfway through when he stopped suddenly. 

“I imagine that this event will be omitted from any official record,” he said quietly.  “And that his existence will once again be forgotten.”

Ichigo sighed.  “Yeah, they’re pretty good about sweeping certain things under the rug, aren’t they?” he agreed.  “But it doesn’t matter as long as _you_ remember.”

Hitsugaya peered over his shoulder and calmly regarded the substitute.  Ichigo thought that he saw the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly, but surely that was just his mind playing tricks on him. 

“Goodbye, Kurosaki.”

“See ya later…”  Ichigo paused.  “Captain Hitsugaya.”

Turquoise eyes narrowed.  “That almost sounds strange coming from you.” 

“So you’re saying that I can keep calling you Tou--”

_“No.”_

And with that, he was gone.

Ichigo sat back down with a grin.   As he reached for his book, he glanced at the red hair ribbon folded neatly atop the corner of the desk. 

_… as long as you remember._

The teen smiled softly.

He resumed reading, even as his thoughts continued to linger on the memory of his own forgotten someone. 


End file.
